This invention relates to a catheter-tip micromanometer utilizing a single polarization optical fiber, and more particularly, to a catheter-tip micromanometer utilizing a single polarization fiber which can be miniaturized and reduced in diameter, besides which can easily fabricated while maintaining high performance of the micromanometer.